Vows of the Sea
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Yugi, a human prince is betrothed to Atem, a merman prince. When the queen has other plans for Yugi, will Atem be able to stop them? COMPLETE.
1. Part One

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Part One

Yugi stood at the cliff's edge, glancing around to make sure he was alone: All clear. He dived off the cliff, falling a long distance, and neatly hitting the water. He floated under the surface as he closed his eyes and focused on the magic inside him. He felt a familiar tingle, opened his eyes, and looked down.

His fancy clothes had disappeared as had his legs. He was bare-chested and where his legs had been was a long fishtail that was a shimmering royal purple with blue-diamond shapes that went down the tail in a spiral pattern. His royal crown was the only part of his human life that remained until he returned to land.

He flicked his tail and it propelled him in the direction of the merpeoples' kingdom. He needed to talk and see his beloved: Prince Atem. The flowers and coral were healthy and vibrant as he passed, schools of fish swam by, and the sun looked blue from underwater. Yugi enjoyed becoming a merman and seeing all of this beauty. The sea was an entirely new world and he envied the merpeople who lived in this wondrous place. _Sometimes I feel more like a merman than a human, which makes sense._

"Prince Yugi. It's Prince Yugi," were the whispers he heard as he entered the marketplace. Customers and stall owners alike bowed as he passed and he nodded to them in turn. He was coming up to a stall selling wreaths of flowers and necklaces made of shells. The owner had a customer: A teenage merman just as he was, with a long tail of shimmering deep green with purple-diamond shapes going down the tail in a spiral pattern. He caught the gold glint of a crown on his head.

He swam up to the merman and wrapped his arms around him in a warm, tight hug. The merman startled slightly before looking down and smiling. "Yugi," he said warmly.

"Hi, Atem," he replied as he released the prince. While Yugi's tone was equally warm, Atem sensed that something was bothering Yugi and that the human prince came to see him to talk about it. Atem nodded to the stall owner before taking Yugi's hand and swimming for the royal garden. Once there, they seated themselves among the flowers and Atem said, "Yugi, what is troubling you?"

Yugi looked at him, surprise flickering in his eyes. It never failed to amaze him how Atem could read him so well. It was as if the merman prince had a sixth sense. Yugi gave a small sigh. "It's Anzu. Well, her and Mother. Both think she would be the perfect fiancée. Grandpa has protested, saying I should choose whom I marry. Of course, he can't say that I've chose a merman prince."

"Of course. We've been betrothed for years now. When my father weds us, you'll remain in the sea and never be human again. So, what your mother and Anzu wants isn't anything to worry about. Unless…"

Yugi nodded. "They want a wedding before King Akhenamkhanen will wed us. Of course, a solution would be for me to stay in the sea from now on, but I have my royal duties just like you."

Yugi and Atem stayed in the garden for a couple of hours talking until Yugi said he needed to head home. Atem watched him swim away, feeling helpless to bail Yugi out of his situation. His mother, the queen, wanted to marry her son to a girl but he was already betrothed to Atem.

He remembered it as if it was yesterday, as well as how it came about. His father and Yugi's grandpa made one another's acquaintances years ago when Solomon had gotten shipwrecked and Akhenamkhanen chose to reveal himself, sensing the human believed in merpeople. He turned out to be correct and the two kept a friendship. Both shared the happy news of a male heir in both their kingdoms. It wasn't until both boys were ten that they were introduced to one another. By this point, Atem's mother had died as had Yugi's father.

Yugi and Atem hit it off immediately, formed a friendship and spent time playing in the shallows or on the surface of the ocean. It wasn't until both were twelve that Akhenamkhanen offered to engage them, which both happily accepted. He betrothed them to wed in a few years and used a spell to give Yugi the ability to visit Atem whenever he chose. He declared at the engagement that Yugi was a human with the heart and soul of a merman.

Both boys were thrilled to be betrothed and looked forward to the day when Yugi would be a merman for good. That had been almost four years ago and the wedding would take place in a month when Yugi would turn sixteen who had been born a few months after Atem. But now, the queen planned to wed Yugi sooner than that and he needed to speak to his father.

Akhenamkhanen was in his study looking over merfolk laws and the collection of spells that had been amassed for centuries when Atem swam in. The older merman looked up and smiled at his son. "Atem, I heard Yugi came to visit."

"He did and he has a problem. His mother intends to marry him before you would wed us."

"That is her decision as she is a queen. However, your betrothal has been going on for almost four years. The two of you clearly love each other and to me, Yugi seems more merman than human, which is why I said that Yugi would live with us when I perform the wedding. It is clear that the queen's wedding plans must be postponed or stopped."

"But, what can we do?"

"Not we. You, Atem. You see, just as there's a spell to give Yugi the ability to travel between land and sea, there's a spell to give a merperson human form. It lasts until you come into contact with seawater.

"My idea is for you to become human until the queen's plans are stopped or it's Yugi's birthday. Solomon will most likely be able and willing to help." The merman king rose, moved to his son, put a hand on Atem's chest, and chanted a spell. A glowing white light spread from the hand and into Atem's body.

"So, does this work like Yugi's spell? I move onto land and focus?"

"Correct. The spell will give you clothes appropriate to your royal status. I suggest you leave your crown in your room. You should see Solomon before seeing Yugi or his mother and he'll give you a human's crown to wear during your time there."

Atem nodded as he swam out of the study and to his room. His crown didn't look like something humans would wear. It was gold like the human version, but it was studded with pearls and shells that could only be found on the ocean's bottom. He placed it on the vanity alongside another crown. On their wedding day, Yugi would leave his human crown behind and receive a sea crown once they were married. The second crown was for him.


	2. Part Two

Part Two

He swam through the kingdom, heading for the beach where Yugi and he had played as children and later had dates. As he drew closer, he stopped when he saw a human on the beach. He looked again and relaxed: It was Solomon. _Just the human I need to see._ He surfaced and called, "Solomon!" as he came closer.

The old man smiled at the prince as he crawled out of the water. "Atem, how nice to see…what are you doing?"

Atem had crawled onto the dry sand before saying, "Watch." He closed his eyes and focused on the spell. He felt a tingle and the feel of cloth against his skin as well as a gasp from Solomon. He opened his eyes to see princely clothes that covered him from his neck down to his brand-new legs and feet.

"When could you do that?"

"Just now. Yugi told me about getting married and I told Father. He suggested I try to postpone or stop the wedding and that you may want to help as well as provide me with a human crown."

"Of course I'll help." Solomon extended a hand and helped Atem to his feet. He was standing comfortably and confidently on his feet, thanks to the spell. Solomon led him into the castle through a door located in the back garden and into his bedchamber where they selected a crown that Solomon had only worn once and had never been seen by the queen. They then sat to discuss how to stop the wedding which was the more desirable outcome.

"I thought I would approach the queen and present myself as Yugi's betrothed," Atem said. "It's the simplest plan really."

"Yes, but you'll need to name a place that Yugi's been to in order for her to believe you. Luckily, I know just the place: The kingdom of Northland. She's heard of the place, but only Yugi and I have been there and it was around the time you got betrothed."

"Perfect. So, I need to enter the castle properly." Both got up and Solomon led him back out the back door and down to the docks to stand beside a ship briefly before Solomon led him up to the front doors. From there, he was led to a set of double doors. Solomon turned to Atem.

"Let me announce you properly."

Atem nodded as Solomon eased into the room and said, "Your Majesty, may I present Prince Atem of the kingdom of Northland." The doors were flung open by the guards on the outside and Atem strode forward to the steps of the throne, bowed, and said, "Your Majesty." He straightened up to see Yugi standing beside his mother.

Yugi reacted before his mother could speak. "Atem!" he exclaimed as he came down the steps and tightly embraced his betrothed. Atem returned the gesture.

"Yugi, you've met this young man before?" the queen asked, a little shocked by her son's reaction.

"He does, Your Majesty," Solomon answered. "You see, when he was twelve, Yugi and I took a trip to Northland and met Atem. The two boys took to each other so much that the king asked if they would like to be betrothed. Naturally, they said yes. Yugi and I have taken a few trips to Northland since then."

"Betrothed?" the queen repeated. "Yugi, why didn't you tell me?"

The boys broke their hug and Yugi faced his mother. "I was afraid you wouldn't approve."

"Wouldn't approve? Yugi, your happiness is important to me. If being with Prince Atem makes you happy, then I have no objections. When's the wedding?"

"In a month when Yugi turns sixteen," Atem answered. "I'm afraid it's a private ceremony. Just the two of us and my father."

"Nevertheless, I won't have Yugi travelling to Northland alone. Solomon, since you've been to Northland before, you will accompany Yugi to his new home in about a month's time."

Solomon bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Atem, how did you get here?" Yugi asked once they were in his room.

"Father had a spell to turn merpeople human until they come into contact with seawater. Once I return home, I can't become human again unless I ask for the spell to be cast again."

"And the story Grandpa told?"

"That was his idea entirely. It was quite good."

"I'll say. But if Mother expects us to leave a few days before the wedding, where will Grandpa go?"

"I don't know, but I suspect he already has a few ideas about that."

Atem spent a few days on land, seeing Yugi's kingdom and experiencing some human things such as bathing and sampling human food at mealtimes, explaining to the queen that he was accustomed to different food, but willing to try Yugi's and present his cooks with the recipes. The queen was only too happy to have the cooks provide Atem with the recipes.

 _Yugi's world is amazing,_ Atem thought as he laid in bed on his last night on land. _It's incredible that Yugi's willing to give up his human life and form to spend the rest of his life with me. He is so sweet and I love him for that._ Atem rolled over and slipped off to sleep.

Meanwhile, down the hall, Yugi was also in bed thinking of the last few days and his future. He had spent most of his time showing Atem his kingdom and watching Atem learn of the human world. _He is so naïve about how humans live, which makes sense since he's never been human before. His naiveté is sweet and I thought he looked adorable when trying out the food. His explanation to Mother was perfect._

 _I only have a few weeks left as a human before I'll be trading my legs for a tail permanently. Actually, I can still go on land until the wedding. When Akhenamkhanen places my sea crown on my head, that's when I will be a merman for good. I can hardly wait!_


	3. Part 3

Part Three

Atem headed to the beach after breakfast with Yugi and Solomon at his side. He had already returned the crown to Solomon and he knew his companions wanted to see his change from human to merman. Yugi suspected it was similar to his change except for the contact with seawater part.

They reached the edge where the tide met the shore and waited until the tide pulled back before Atem moved forward and sat on the wet sand. He craned his neck to look at Yugi. "I'll see you in a few weeks. I hope this Anzu won't be too disappointed."

"She will be at first, but she'll get over it."

"Atem, may I ask a favor?" Solomon asked.

"What is it?" Atem replied.

"Can your father find a spell that works like your spell?"

"You mean you being a merman until contact with, say, dry sand?"

Solomon nodded. "It would cover the time it would take to travel to Northland and back home."

"I'll ask him and if he has one, he'll meet you here in a few weeks. Actually, he'll be here in any event to welcome Yugi to the sea." At that moment, the tide rolled in, washing over Atem's legs and obscuring them from sight. The clothes on his upper body vanished and when the tide ebbed, his shimmering tail was revealed. Atem pushed himself into the shallows before rolling onto his stomach and flicking his tail to get him into deeper water. He waved to the humans before ducking under and heading for home.

"So, you stopped the wedding in one day and decided to explore the human world?" Akhenamkhanen smiled. "I understand your curiosity. So, what was it like? What did you do?"

"The human world is incredible. So different from ours and yet similar in some ways. Of course, there's a marketplace like ours. They sleep in beds like us. Their food is different and interesting…"

Akhenamkhanen put up a hand, chuckling at his son's enthusiasm. "It sounds like you thoroughly enjoyed yourself."

"I did. I will remember the experience for a long time." He paused. "Father, about the spell you used on me. Would there be a counterpart that could be used on humans?"

"You mean different than the one Yugi has? I could certainly look, but why?"

"Solomon fabricated a story that I came from a kingdom that had been visited by only him and Yugi. The queen doesn't want Yugi to travel alone and wants Solomon to accompany him. If Solomon could stay with us for the time such a trip would take…"

The king nodded. "I will look into that, but chances are that Solomon will end up with the spell Yugi has. I trust that you can handle the wedding details while I search?"

"Of course. Yugi and I have talked on and off about the wedding for years."

Akhenamkhanen spent time in his study over the next two weeks between his duties, searching over spells while Atem took care of the wedding plans. Since he and Yugi knew exactly what they wanted for decorations as well as sashes and accessories for their tails, the only details Atem had left was the food and music for the reception. He selected food he knew Yugi liked based on previous visits over the years and also some he liked and wanted Yugi to sample. The music was a mix of traditional and new music. After a two week search, Akhenamkhanen had his answer for Solomon and insisted that Atem spend time in the study poring over merfolk laws so that when the time came to rule, Atem would be well versed in the laws that governed the kingdom. Atem thought the studying boring, but knew that as prince, he was expected to learn the laws.

Solomon and Yugi approached the beach a few days before the wedding, Yugi's crown inside a bag on his grandpa's shoulder. Yugi had kept himself busy during the day in the last few weeks by doing his favorite things and savoring them, knowing he would never do them again. He would lie in bed at night, thinking of things he wanted to do as well as the wedding.

The surface of the water broke and Akhenamkhanen appeared and smiled at the humans warmly. "Yugi, I officially welcome you to your new home. This is a happy day and Atem looks forward to your opinion concerning food and music.

"Solomon, Atem told me of your favor. I searched long and hard, but the only one I found is the one I used on Yugi. But, this could work out. It is likely that the queen will want to know that Yugi's doing well. I know I would feel the same way about my own son."

Solomon slowly nodded. "You're right, she will want to know and naturally I would volunteer to check. So, yes, I'll accept the spell that Yugi has."

Akhenamkhanen nodded, swam a little closer, put a hand on Solomon's chest, and chanted. A warming tingle when through his body before fading and the king removed his hand. He swam back a little and gestured with his hand. "Come."

Yugi waded into the water and Solomon followed. Once his feet couldn't reach the bottom, Yugi focused and felt the tingle. He took a moment to acknowledge the fact that he had used the spell for the last time. He turned to see his grandpa was bare-chested; he had just become a merman. All three went into deeper water, before ducking under. Yugi saw Solomon staring in surprise at his shimmering pale blue tail that had no diamond-pattern like his did. Indeed, as they started swimming, Solomon drew alongside Yugi. "Why does your tail have a pattern while ours don't?" He gestured to the king who was ahead of them.

"Not all merpeople have diamond-patterns. Some do, while others don't." He nodded at Akhenamkhanen's shimmering goldenrod tail. "But, everyone's tail shimmers."

The trip to the kingdom seemed rather long to Solomon and his tail was starting to get sore. He guessed that it didn't seem long to Yugi who has visited many times. _Perhaps I should practice swimming with a tail. Build up those muscles. I'll work on that over the next several days. After all, I will be visiting Yugi to see how he's doing. Although, I suspect he'll have no problems adapting. King_ _Akhenamkhanen did say that Yugi has the heart and soul of a merman which is why Yugi will become a merman instead of Atem being human._

The marketplace started coming into view with a magnificent castle in the near distance. As they navigated through the marketplace, merpeople would bow and some would even congratulate Yugi and make some small talk with him. The prince would smile and talk to them. He introduced Solomon to a few of them and he spoke to them, knowing he would need to have some friends during his visits.

They reached the castle and two mermen in matching breastplates opened the doors and bowed as the royals swam by. Akhenamkhanen pointed to the left. "Atem's in the study looking over merfolk law. I'm sure he would like to take a break." He winked at Yugi who immediately swam into the room. The older mermen laughed before going to the Throne Room. Once the king was seated, he looked at Solomon who floated beside the throne. "Old friend, it is good to have you visiting my kingdom. Atem told me how much of a help you were to him while he was on land."

"I could do no less. He thoroughly enjoyed himself."

"So he told me. He's shown me the plans he and Yugi had made for the wedding and it's clear that both of them are very excited."


	4. Part Four

Part Four

Yugi sped into the room and saw Atem doing exactly what Akhenamkhanen said he was doing: Studying. He looked up at the sound of someone approaching and a big smile lit up his face. "Yugi! You're finally here!" He got up and hugged his beloved.

Yugi laughed. "I sure am and so is Grandpa. He accepted the same spell I…used to use."

Atem's smile vanished. "It makes you sad that you can't go back home after the wedding. You'll miss your mother."

Yugi hugged Atem who still had his arms around Yugi. "Yeah, I will. But, Grandpa can let me know how she's doing. I know she'll miss me too if she hasn't already."

Both boys released and Atem swam over to the desk, extracting pieces of paper from under a heavy book. "Yugi, I've got list for food and music and I want your opinion and input."

The next few days flew by for both the residents of the castle and the kingdom. Yugi and Atem were finalizing the details while the staff was decorating and preparing the food. Akhenamkhanen and Solomon spent time talking as well as Solomon getting accustomed to undersea life. He easily saw how and why Yugi loved living under the sea, but he personally preferred to be human which would be a few days after the weddings. The citizens were preparing for the wedding by setting out their finest jewelry and accessories. They also talked of nothing else in those few days.

Yugi awoke early on the day of the wedding too excited to go back to sleep. He slipped out of bed and carefully made it. Tonight, Atem and he would move into a bigger room and a bigger bed. Curiously, there was a nursery connected to the new room. _I should ask Atem about that before the wedding: While he's helping me put on my accessories sounds like a good time._

Yugi swam over to the vanity where his crown and tail accessories lay on the surface. Atem would put the accessories on his tail and he would Atem's accessories on Atem's tail. Akhenamkhanen would place the crown on Yugi's head once they were a married couple. _And I'll be a merman forever,_ Yugi thought with a shiver of excitement.

It was high noon when Atem entered Yugi's room to apply the accessories, a basket of his own accessories in his hands. "Uh, Atem? I noticed a nursery connected to our new room. Was that where your parents slept: In our new room with the nursery being where you were born and slept?"

"No. Father still sleeps in the chamber where he and Mother both slept. The connecting nursery eventually became a dressing room for Mother, but now it's a dressing room for Father."

"But then, why is there a nursery connected to our room?" Yugi asked as Atem started attaching the various shells and stings of pearls to Yugi's tail.

"Well… since we're both boys, one of use will be magically enhanced to carry a child."

"What do you mean 'magically enhanced'?"

"I mean, having a womb with an egg and later the means to give birth. At no point does the one carrying the child become a mermaid."

"That's a relief. 'Cause I love you the way you are."

"And I love you the way you are."

The kingdom gathered before the castle doors, awaiting the appearance of the king and the princes. There was much talk that trailed off as the doors opened. The princes came forward first followed by the king and Solomon who carried the crown on a pillow. The princes stopped once the doors closed and turned to face the king who also stopped and Solomon stopped behind the king's right side.

Akhenamkhanen raised his arms and then lowered them. "My people, this is a wonderful day. Today, we unite Prince Atem and Prince Yugi in matrimony. They have been betrothed for four years to the day. Now, on this day, their marriage will be a reality.

"Prince Atem, Prince Yugi. Do you vow before the entire kingdom to love, support, and care for one another all of your days?"

"I, Prince Atem, swear to love, support, and care for Yugi now and forever."

"I, Prince Yugi, swear to love, support, and care for Atem now and forever."

Solomon swam closer as King Akhenamkhanen raised his arms again. "By your vows, I as king, declare you married." There was a loud cheer and applause that accompanied this pronouncement and quickly faded as Akhenamkhanen picked up the crown and put it on Yugi's head. "I crown you Yugi, prince of the sea." A gleam from a pearl that sat in the center of the crown spread a white glow down Yugi's entire body, making him a permanent merman.

"Now, my people, I invite you all to the palace garden where the reception will begin." As the guests and Solomon swam for the gardens in the back, Akhenamkhanen held the couple back. "Boys, allow me to present my gift to you privately. My present is a child of your own. I can see that Yugi already knows how this is possible."

"So, I'm the one who will carry the child?" Yugi asked.

"No. Atem will be the one to carry it." Akhenamkhanen put a hand on Atem's abdomen and a pale blue light moved from hand to abdomen.

"Me?" Atem gaped at his abdomen in surprise.

"Yes. I sensed it the moment I crowned Yugi. You'll have plenty of time to conceive and you can discuss it later on tonight. For now, let us go to the reception so that the kingdom can congratulate you individually and in groups on your marriage."

Yugi and Atem swam for the gardens, the latter still in shock. "I'm going to be a mother," he said, stunned.

"I know," Yugi said. "I had thought it was me. I had thought I was more likely to be pregnant."

"Surprise. It seems I'm more likely. But that doesn't matter as long as we're together."

"You're absolutely right." Yugi leaned forward and kissed his husband before entering the garden to enjoy the reception.

The End


End file.
